Words
by 0-LilMiss-0
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi World War has finally ended and Sasuke is back at Konoha. What would happened between Sasuke and Sakura?


Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm back! I've been busy these days so I hardly have time to write fictions but not anymore. I have plenty of time now! Anyway back to this story. This story was inspired by the song Words - Skylar Grey. And it's based on Sasuke's POV. I hope you enjoy! Reviews please :)

* * *

2 years had passed since the Fourth Shinobi World War. Naruto finally defeated me and I was taken back to Konoha. The village I hated. It was because of the village that I lost my family. If it weren't for the village, I do not have to go through all these misery. And that's the reason why I wanted to destroy it. To destroy this place that had took away my happiness. To destroy this place that had killed my entire clan. To destroy this place who had caused my brother's death. To take revenge.

But I had failed. I was not able to take revenge on behalf of my brother, my father, my mother and the Uchiha clan. I had done all I could to seek for power so I could take revenge but I still failed in the end. I was defeated by Naruto. Him who was once a nobody but he had became a hero now. I had worked so hard to become strong but I am still weak after all. I am a failure.

And now, the village Council is deciding what to do with me. I could careless of what they would do to me because nothing in this world means anything to me anymore. I don't care if they are going to kill me or sentenced me to jail. I just don't care anymore.

The chief of Konoha Miliatary Police Force came into the cell I was locked in. He was here to announce the punishment that the Council had decided to do with me. He told me that they have decided to sentence me to jail for the rest of my life. I was surprised by the news because I thought they would've killed me because I attacked the village and was an international criminal. But I didn't show any expression and simply replied 'Hn'. I don't care anyway. It's up to them to decide what to do with me.

The chief seemed annoyed by my reaction. He told me I am unappreciateful and I am selfish person because all I ever cared is myself. He told me Naruto, Sakura and the rest barged into the Council's meeting and begged them to not kill me. He said I was lucky to have friends who still cared for me after what I did but I didn't appreciate it. I acted like I didn't care and he angrily walked out of my cell. But deep inside my heart, I was a little surprised that Naruto, Sakura and the rest still cared for me even after all the things I did. I was thankful that they didn't hate me. Maybe just a little.

..

'Sasuke Uchiha, you've got a visitor today.'

I looked up and it was her. Again. Sakura. She had been visiting me everyday ever since it was announced that I was sentenced to jail for the rest of my life. And today, she is here again, with her basket of food for me. She said she was afraid that the food here doesn't suit me so she prepares food for me. She was afraid that I will be bored so she brings magazines for me to read. She also updates me about what happened at the outside world. She told me Kakashi had changed ever since the incident. He had became more responsible and seldom arrives late anymore. Naruto has been busy as he is now the hero of the village. Truthfully, I don't care about what happened at the outside world. To me, everything is meaningless now.

Even though I show no interest in what Sakura did for me, she still doesn't gives up. She is always here to visit me. Everyday without fail. She always brings the food she had prepared. She always tells me about what happening lately, even though I ignore her. When she comes to visit me, she always wears the brightest smile and didn't show any sign of sadness or tiredness, but I know she must be feeling really tired and stressful because she has plenty of work to be done but still visits me everyday. And I wasn't stalking her. I overheard the guards were saying that they were impressed that Sakura as the head of Medical Ninja always came to visit me even though she is really busy. And that's why I know. It's not like I paid extra attention to her…

..

Sakura was here again but she didn't looked like she was in a good condition. She looked really pale but still had that beautiful smile on her face. Wait, what's with me? Did I just say beautiful smile.. Never mind. She was having cough and she looked really sick but she was still smiling, bringing out the food she prepared for me. I was worried and wanted to ask if she was okay but I didn't in the end. It's not my concern. I don't care about her..

Later the day, I was lying on the bed, trying to fall asleep. But all I was thinking is her. I was worried if she was really sick. She must be exhausted from her job and didn't have time to rest. I hope she is fine. Damn, I'm thinking about her again. What had happened to me?

..

I received a parcel today. Inside there were the old stuff from my old house. When I was looking through the stuff, I found a photo. It was a photo which was taken when my family and I were having picnic at our garden. Father, mother, brother and I were smiling happily in the photo. We were living so happily back then but why did things turned out like this? It's all Konoha's fault. If it weren't because of the village, my brother would not have to kill the clan. If it weren't because of the village, father, mother, brother and I would be living together now. If it weren't because of the village, my brother would not have suffered and died. Yes, it's all because of Konoha. The more I think about it, I got even angrier. I have to take revenge someday..

'You've got visitor today'

'Hi Sasuke-kun! How's your day going? Here's the food for y..'

I smacked Sakura's hand away and the food she was holding fell on the floor. Damn, I should have controlled my anger. I looked at her and she was expressionless for a moment. Then, she broke into a smile as if nothing happened. She picked up the food on the floor and told me that she was sorry that there'll be no food for me today. She promised she would make more food next time. And as usual, she talked to me about what was happening lately. Seeing her this way made my heart ..ache. I felt sorry for her. I know she was upset but she didn't show it. I wanted to tell her that I'm sorry but I can't.. I just can't.

..

My eye had been aching since yesterday. It must because I overuse my sharingan. I felt like my eye are tearing apart and the pain is unbearable.

'Sasuke-kun, how are y.. Are you okay!?' Sakura hurriedly came over to me. I shoved her hand away from me and turned the other way so she couldn't see me. It's not that I hated her, I just didn't want anyone to see me when I'm weak. Especially her.

Sakura came closer and examine my eyes despite my reluctance. She told me my eye is injured because of overuse of sharingan and I shall not use my sharingan anymore because if it gets severe, it will cause death. She sounded paranoid and said that she will heal my eye no matter what. I was really thankful for her that she would do so many things for me even though I had treated her badly. But I hoped she would just leave me because no matter what she do, there's no cure for my eye. I knew how bad the injury is and I've already expected death.

..

One day .. Two days.. Three days.. Four days..

Today is the fifth day and Sakura still hadn't showed up. She haven't visited me for five days . Well, I'm not expecting her to come…Maybe not. Truthfully, I miss her. I miss how she would visit me everyday. I miss the food she prepares for me. I miss how she would always updates me about the news from outside even though I showed no interest in it. I miss the bright smile she gives me whenever she visits me. I miss everything about her. And I realized I no longer think about revenge anymore. I think I've finally let go of the past. And it's all thanks to her. She is the one who made me realized that I should stop lingering in the past and look at the future. She made me realized I should let go of my hatred and start over. She is the one who make me realized what is love. I've fallen in love with her. I swear I'm going to tell her how I feel when she comes next time. I've got to tell her and not to keep her waiting anymore. I swear I'm never going to hurt her anymore.

But there's no next time.

Next time never comes. Because she had died.

Naruto came to me one day. I was relieved to see him because I had not seen him for quite some time and I wanted to ask him about Sakura. He came in with a gloomy face. He told me Sakura has died. Her body was found yesterday on the mountain. It was believed that she went to the mountain to obtain herbs to make medicine because they found a medicine recipe to heal eye injuries on her table. They guessed that Sakura fell off from the cliff when trying to obtain herbs that are on the side of the mountain.

I couldn't believed what I heard. Sakura. Died. Because of me.

That night, I was sitting on my bed. I couldn't sleep. Sakura is all I was thinking. I realized I've loved her long ago. I didn't know when did I fell in love with her. I love her cheerful smile. I love her pink hair. I love her optimism. I love her determination. I love how she would always stay strong no matter what happens. I love her. She did so many things for me but I only bring her sorrow. She loved me but I hurt her. She was willing to come with me when I was leaving the village. She looked for me and wanted to helped me with my revenge even though she knew it was wrong. She still cared for me even though I tried to kill her twice.

Just when I realized I love her, it's too late. I wanted to tell her how much I adore her smile. Tell her how I admire her strong personality. Tell her that I am willing to protect her and not hurt her anymore. Tell her that she can count on me. Tell her that I can finally let go of my hatred because of her. Tell her that I care so much about her. Tell her that I love her.

So much to tell you but I know that you can't hear me anymore. I drowned in my regrets. I can't take back the words I never said.


End file.
